


Magic Stiles

by FanfictionForYou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Forget Magic Mike we got us some Magic Stiles, M/M, Stiles has magic and he's not afraid to use it...okay...maybe just a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with stretching the Mountain Ash further than it should have been able to go.  Now Stiles has magic and he'll use it to save his friends and the only family he has left.</p><p>It isn't going to be easy.  First he needs to save Jackson.  Then he needs to get his father's job back.  And he mustn't forget about those pesky hunters.</p><p>This isn't going to be easy; but he'll sure as hell give it a try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Lives in You

He had run out of ash, and yet he had somehow been able to complete the circuit around the warehouse.  When Derek had told him to break the line, he had simply moved his hands and the line had broken. 

How was this possible?

Magic.

Stiles had ‘believed’ that he could finish the circuit and so he had.  He had also believed that he could simply part the line like he was parting the red sea and so he had.

Dr. Deacon had been right.

But the fact remained that while Mountain Ash was a repellant for the supernatural; it was not a source of magic in and of itself.  That is not to say that it wasn’t magic.  It was.  But it couldn’t extend itself or part itself just because someone had wanted it to happen.

No, the magic had to come from within.

The truth was that Stiles had magic within himself but that he hadn’t realized it until Deacon had put him in a situation in which he needed it to work and thus needed to believe.

Now he was at home and he felt different.

He didn’t really know how to describe it really.  The ADHD felt different now.  It felt like a thrumming through his body that was looking for a way out, and that way out was magic.

His father had been asleep when he had gotten home; and the guilt of causing his father to lose his job on top of this newfound magic was keeping him from going up the stairs and going to bed.

Instead he sat on the couch and looked at the hand that was still blackened from the ash that he had held within.  It was as he was looking at his fingers that he saw the faint glow.  Upon looking up he saw the beautiful woman he had once known.

“Mom?”

“Hello honey.”

The apparition’s lips did not move.  Instead the sound was all within his head as if she was speaking directly into his brain.

Stiles stood and walked over to her, tears threatening to spill over in his eyes.  His mother tried to caress his cheek; but all Stiles could feel was a sudden coldness.  The tears fell.

“I’ve waited so long for you to be able to see me.  I left you something.  Now is the right time for you to have it.”

She tilted her head before looking at the vent resting near the floor.

“You’ll find your answers in there.”

And then she was gone.

“Mom!?”

He tried to reach out to her.  He tried to gather back the mist that had formed her body but it simply slipped through his fingers.  He fell to his knees and held back a distressed whine.  He wanted his mother back.

But she had said that answers were…where…in the vent?  What kind of answers could be found in a vent?

Stiles pulled out the mini flashlight he had taken to carrying around with him (as having a best friend who was a werewolf usually meant going into dark places) and shone it into the vent.  There was something inside of it.  Next he removed his keys from his pocket and began prying the cover from the vent.

It was clear that there was something inside of the vent now.  It looked like a bundle of cloth.  He pulled it out and put the cover of the vent back into place before pulling away the dusty cloth to reveal a very old book.  As he held it up, a note fell to the floor.  He set the book down and opened the note to read.

_My dearest little Genim,_

_If you are reading this then I have passed from this world.  I’m so sorry that I have left you and your father behind.  I never wished to hurt either of you; but sometimes our time comes when we least expect it._

_Though I obviously expected it in this case as I have hidden this book and note for you._

_I never did expect to get sick though._

_I love you so much Genim, and inside of this letter and this book you will find out who you are, and who I was._

_Magic is real Genim.  I know this because I am a witch, as were my parents, as were theirs.  This goes back for so many generations that I doubt I could even look back to the beginning.  Magic is real, and it lives in you just as it lived in me._

_If you have found this then you have begun to believe and in doing so you have unlocked your own magic and the beginning of your potential.  This book contains many generations worth of knowledge.  Don’t let its outward size fool you; it’s much bigger on the inside and contains many volumes within one._

_I suggest that you read it from cover to cover; no matter how many years this may take you.  However; if you are ever in any trouble and you need an instant answer; simply think of your question and open to a random page.  Your answer will be waiting for you._

_I am so sorry that I couldn’t be there Genim.  I love you so much and I am watching over you ever day._

_Use this knowledge well._

_With love always,_

_Mum_


	2. Chapter 2

The TARDIS was a truly fascinating find.

Wait.  Rewind that.  The Grimoire was a truly fascinating find.  Stiles had dubbed it the TARDIS because it was bigger on the inside.  His mom had even used those words and if judging by the fact that he had been reading all night and the book only showed a few pages being read meant anything…well it was indeed bigger on the inside.

On the outside it looked as if it was a very new book.  It was made of leather and metal.  The clasps and lock were metal, and Stiles now wore the key around his neck.  This metal was shiny and appeared to be silver though it had not tarnished with age.  The leather was supple and had not dried out and the wolf carved into the front was just as vivid as if the book had been made the day before.  The only sign of age were in the pages which were slightly yellowed and uneven.  There were even loose pages shoved in at random points which then vanished into the void after the page was turned.

Furthermore, the book felt warm and alive in his hands and it smelled just like his mother’s perfume.  He had shoved the included leather bookmark into place and shut the book before curling up in the early hours of the morning with it pressed close to him; his mother’s scent lulling him to sleep.

***  
  
Stiles woke with a start around noon when he suddenly felt as if he was being watched.  He was instantly alert and his eyes moved to the window where Derek Hale was slipping into his room.

“Don’t you know how to use the door?”

“Your father is home.  I don’t think he would be very happy if I asked to come in and speak to his son.”

Stiles huffed before yawning and pulling TARDIS against his chest. 

“What’s that?”

Stiles looked down at the book before moving it so that it lay flat in his lap.

“I found it last night.  The strangest thing happened…”  Oddly he didn’t feel the need to elaborate like he usually did.  Holding the book gave him a very strange sense of calm that stopped his normal babbling.

Derek sat down in the compute chair and looked at Stiles like he was expecting him to say more.  A few minutes passed with Stiles staring fondly at the book before Derek broke.  “Well?”

Stiles startled slightly out of his thoughts before nodding.

“It started at the warehouse last night.  I was supposed to spread the mountain ash in a line around the place.  But I only had a handful left and fifty feet to go.  So…I just believed and when my hand was empty the line was complete.  Then when you told me to break the line, I simply believed that the line would part and it did.”

Derek nodded.  He wasn’t completely sure what he was getting at but he gestured for the teen to continue.  It was odd having Stiles stop instead of saying it all in one complete rush.

“When I got home I felt odd.  I felt…alive.  I don’t really know how to explain it.  I was sitting on the couch and then I saw my mom.  She must have been a ghost.  She was this glowing blue…”  Stiles shrugged.  “We spoke and she told me I would find answers in the vent.  When I opened it I found this book.  I was up all night reading it.”

Stiles ran his thumb over the muzzle of the wolf on the cover and smiled at the book lovingly.

“It still smells like her.”

Derek growled lightly and for the first time Stiles looked up and didn’t look worried by the growl.

“And what is so special about the book Stiles?”

Here Stiles smirked and puffed out his chest like he was proud.  “It’s my family’s Grimoire.  I’m a witch.  I have magic Derek.  Actual magic.”

Derek’s eyes grew wider as he looked at Stiles.  He wasn’t sure what to do or say or even think now.  This could prove to be dangerous, or it could prove to be the answer to his prayers.

“And what are you going to do with that magic?”

“I’m going to find a way to save Jackson and get my father’s job back.”

“And how are you going to do that?”

Stiles yawned and rubbed his face slowly.  “I don’t know yet.  I’m sure there is something in this book that will help.  The letter my mom left me told me that if I opened to a random page while thinking of a question that it would give me the answer if it was in the book.”

Stiles shrugged before stepping out of bed and leaving Derek and the book behind in the room so that he could use the bathroom and get something to eat.  This left Derek alone with the book and his curiosity.

He looked at the leather bound surface before pulling the book onto his lap.  He ran a hand over the wolf on the cover before sniffing at it.  It smelled like fresh baked bread and fresh picked flowers.  It smelled like sunlight and the warmth that came from it.  It was such an odd scent for a book.  It seemed to pulse in his hands as if it were alive.  He tried to open it; but the lock held fast despite the amount of strength he tried.

He growled in mild annoyance and grew out one claw to try and pick the lock only to let loose a small yelp as the book shocked him.  The wolf on its surface turned to look at him and growled; causing Derek to drop it to the bed and began growling at it.

“Derek?  Are you growling at a book?”

“It growled at me first!”  Derek pointed at the book as if it had highly offended him.

“You realize you look like a child right now…right?”

Derek simply growled and crossed his arms over his chest before averting his eyes as Stiles began to get dressed.

“We’ll look into the book somewhere else.  Dad is home today so he could pop in at any time and if he catches you I’ll be grounded for a month.”

“Fine.  You know where to meet me.”

And then Derek was jumping out of the window and disappearing down the street.

***  
  
He had stopped and gotten doughnuts and coffee before pulling up outside of the abandoned train station that Derek was currently staying in.

Isaac swiped one of the coffees and the box of doughnuts the second he descended the stairs and gave a mumbled ‘thanks’ around a Boston Cream. 

It was just Isaac and Derek there; which was good because he had only thought to get three coffees.  Derek actually seemed thankful as he took his from Stiles before clearing a spot for the teen to sit down and bringing up a makeshift table and a lamp for him to read by.

“Isaac, share the doughnuts with Stiles.  He’s the one that bought him.”

Stiles waved it off.  “I ate mine on the way over here.  The rest are for the two of you.”

Derek swiped the box and found himself a jelly filled doughnut before biting into it.  If it had been years ago; he would have moaned as the jelly exploded into his mouth.

“So, you think this book will give us answers?”

Stiles shrugged.  “I’m not sure.  I don’t know if my ancestors ever encountered Kanima.  But they may know a way to protect Jackson’s mind from the master’s influence.”

The teen removed the key from around his neck and turned it in the lock before replacing it.  He closed his eyes and thought about his situation.

_Jackson is a Kanima.  He’s being controlled.  Is there any way to block his master from getting into his mind and controlling him?_

He looked back down at the book and opened it to the middle before looking down at the page that was revealed.

The image on the page was of a ring.

**To Ward Against Outside Mental Influence use the Ring of Rightful Mind.**

Bellow the picture it told of how to create a Ring of Rightful Mind.  Stiles read the few pages that went with the entry and smiled.

“Okay…who has money to buy a silver ring set with a moonstone gem?”

Isaac looked up from where he was fixing his coffee just the way he liked it.  “Don’t look at me.”

Derek moved to look over Stiles shoulder.

“You need more than just the ring.  And the other ingredients needed could be expensive as well.”

Derek had grabbed a scrap of paper and a stub of a pencil and had begun writing down everything that was needed to make the ring.

“Stay here.  I’ll be back in a few hours.  Isaac, watch over him.  We can’t afford to let anything happen to him now.”

Stiles frowned.  That made it sound as if he was just a tool to Derek and that the sour wolf didn’t care about him at all.  Not even a little bit.  Maybe there was a spell in this book he could use against Derek and his bad attitude.

No.  Best not to go down that path.  In all the things he had read about witches; that path never led to anything good.

****  
  
His mother had often taken him and his sister to Esmeralda’s Emporium; especially when they had started to come into their wolves and needed special herbs to help with the growing pains.  Esmeralda was a witch or sorts though she didn’t have any real power like Stiles had though she could ‘see’ things that others could not.  She catered to those that worked the craft and sold everything that you could ever need for a spell.

“Derek Hale.  It has been a very long time since you came here for your special tea.”

Derek smiled softly at the old woman.  “I’m all grown up now.  No more growing pains.”

Esmeralda fixed her glasses as she looked at him.  “Ah yes.  You have become a fine young man; and an alpha as well I see.”  She froze suddenly as she realized what that meant.  “Oh dear, I’m so sorry my boy.”

“There is nothing that you could have done Ms. Esmeralda.  My family is at peace now.”

She nodded, not knowing what to say on the subject of his family.  She had known about the majority but if Derek was alpha then it meant that his dear sister had left the world.  She shook her head in shame.  Laura had been such a beautiful woman.

“What can I do for you my boy?”

Derek held out the list.  “I need these things for a friend.”

The old woman looked over the list and frowned at the ring mentioned.  “I’m afraid I don’t have the ring; though I have everything else on your list.”

“Don’t worry about the ring.  I have one.  It was my father’s.”

The woman nodded and went about getting everything together and even labeling it.  She had a feeling that the one working this magic would be young and inexperienced.  She could only hope that he wouldn’t mess it up.


	3. Chapter 3

The ring had been with him since the fire.  His father used to wear it constantly.  It was how he was able to tell his father’s burned and blackened remains from the others.  He had taken the ring.  It was important to him and it was supposed to be passed down from alpha male to alpha male.  Now it was his to do with as he wanted.

The silver band was thick and somehow managed to fit everyone who had ever tried to wear it; despite the size of their finger.

The stone was a milky silver and was smooth as glass instead of given the edges that normal gem stones were given.

Derek ran his thumb over the stone and sighed.

It should be on his finger right now; but instead it would be on Jackson’s.

It made him sick…but it was his fault for biting the teen in the first place.

***  
  
Stiles turned the ring over in his hand before slipping it onto his finger.  It was strange that it somehow fit him despite the fact that it seemed far too big.  He figured that there was probably some sort of magic surrounding the ring; but somehow he knew that it wouldn’t interfere with the spell he was about to cast on it.

He set the ring in the center of a square of white silk before organizing the various items that Derek had brought back for him.

Over the ring went an iron candle holder.

Stiles took a mortar and placed several dried flowers and herbs inside before grinding them into a fine powder.  He then poured the powder out onto a clean sheet of paper before rolling a bee’s wax candle in the powered and setting it on top of the iron candle holder.

Stiles crossed his legs as he sat in front of the ring and candle.  He rested his hands palms up on his knees and closed his eyes to clear his mind.

Isaac and Derek watched him from the corner of the room.

They both noticed as the iris of Stiles eyes seemed to swim and glow a molten golden.

The Grimoire sat open beside Stiles; but he didn’t need to look at the words.  He had memorized them while Derek was out.

The words came out of his mouth like fluid poetry and the unlit candle sparked to life.  The flame grew high and cast an eerie shadow on Stiles’ face.  The candle melted rapidly at the intense heat.  The herbs created blue and white flames as they too burned.  When the candle was gone, the wax had pooled in a perfect circle around the silk that held the ring.  The stone of the ring glowed a bright silver to show that the spell had taken.

Stiles eyes returned to normal at the same time as the stone on the ring.

“It’s done.”

“It doesn’t look like much.”

Isaac took the ring from Stiles and frowned at it before tossing it back.  Stiles caught it in a flailing movement.

“It’s not supposed to.  The idea is that it looks like a mundane object yet holds great power.”

“How do we get Jackson to wear it?  He has a restraining order against you.  I doubt he would accept a ‘gift’.”

Stiles frowned at Derek’s question.  It was a really good one actually.  How were they going to get Jackson to wear the ring?  It seemed like most of the time Jackson seemed to be under at least a mild form of his master’s control.  That meant that they couldn’t tell him what it was for; as the master would also know what it was for.  Stiles pumped his fist in the air as he got an idea.

“Okay, I got an idea.  We get Danny to give it to him.”

“Again I need to ask.  How?”

“Derek!  Stop being such a sour wolf!”

Derek crossed his arms over his chest and gave Stiles his ‘I’m waiting for you to stop being an idiot’ face.

Stiles sighed and ran his hand over his face.

“We have to tell Danny the truth.  He’s already been attacked once.  He’s far too close to this to be left in the dark.”

“Telling him puts him in danger Stiles.”

“At least then he’ll know that there is a danger instead of not knowing and getting killed because of it.”

Derek growled lightly and walked past Stiles, slipping into the old subway car to brood.

***  
  
Everyone knew that Danny liked to go running every day.  His body was a source of pride for him.  So when Erica and Boyd had been told to bring Danny to Derek for a little ‘discussion’, it was easy enough to find him.

Danny was jogging down the forested road with his earphones blaring his music so that he couldn’t hear the world around him.  This meant that he didn’t hear the car stop behind him or hear Boyd walk up behind him and put a hood over his head.

When the earphones fell out of his ears as he struggled; he was able to hear a car being pulled beside him and his attacker before he was pushed in and the car sped away.

No matter how hard he tried; he couldn’t break the iron hold of his kidnapper.

***  
  
“I said bring him here, I didn’t say kidnap him!”

Erica and Boyd looked slightly ashamed as they stood behind Danny who was kneeling in front of Derek with the hood still in place.  Derek kneeled in front of the teen and sighed before removing the hood.

“I’m sorry about this.  It’s like they think I’m some sort of crime lord and take all of my requests way too far.  Are you okay?”

Danny looked up with defiant eyes.  “Miguel?”

Isaac who was in the corner of the room with Stiles snorted before walking over and pulling Danny to his feet.

“It’s Derek actually.  Stiles is just a moron.”

Stiles gasped.  “Hey!  I was harboring your fugitive ass!  I couldn’t just tell him who you really where.”

“I get that, Stiles.  I really do.  But did you have to choose Miguel.”

Stiles flailed his arms a bit.  “I couldn’t think of anything!”

Derek rubbed his temples and prayed to whatever deity there might be to grant him patience before he murdered Stiles.

“Stiles? I heard that you kidnapped Jackson but I didn’t think it was true.  But this…I mean…what the hell, man!?”

“I have a really good explanation.  And like Derek said.  Erica and Boyd took it way too far. They were just supposed to ask you to come here, not kidnap you.”

Isaac silently brushed the dirt off of Danny before moving to stand with Erica and Boyd.  Derek turned to Stiles before gesturing for the teen to continue.

“What?”

“Tell him.”

Stiles’ jaw dropped.

“I thought you were going to tell him!”

“You’re the one that wanted to bring him in on this.  I’ll ‘show him’ after you tell him.  But you are the one that will tell him.”

Stiles dropped his head in defeat and grabbed Danny’s arm before bringing him over to some milk crates that served as seats.

“Okay, so you know how Scott just suddenly became great at lacrosse over the summer?”

Danny nodded.

“Well the day before school started, he was bitten by an alpha werewolf.  He’s the same one that killed all those people.  But he’s dead now so you don’t have to worry about him.”

Danny laughed softly.  “Right.  And the Easter Bunny is fucking Santa Clause while Mrs. Clause watches.”

“Danny, you have a very dark mind.”

Stiles raised his hand and gestured for Derek to come over and show Danny the truth.

Danny looked up as Derek approached with eyes burning red.  He watched as claws grew at the tips of his fingers and his teeth turned to fangs.  Stiles looked at Derek before looking back at a very shocked Danny.  “Guess the Easter Bunny’s fucking Santa Clause.

Stiles waved Derek off and waited for Danny to regain his composure.  It took a few minutes before Danny was gesturing for Stiles to continue.

“Derek killed the last alpha and is the alpha now.  Only an alpha can turn someone.  Jackson found out and begged for the bite.”

“So Jackson is a werewolf?”

Stiles looked back at the wolves in the room before sighing.

“No.  Jackson’s character flaws; and that is putting it kindly, caused him to become something else.  That night at the club…it wasn’t drugs.  It was Jackson.  He turns into a giant lizard monster called a Kanima.  Its claws create this paralytic venom.  As the Kanima he killed Isaac’s father and several others.”

Danny seemed to lose his breath.  “He…he killed….”

Stiles reached out slowly and rested a hand on Danny’s shoulder.

“The think you need to know about the Kanima is that it isn’t Jackson.  There is Jackson and there is the Kanima.  They share one body but they are not the same like the werewolves are.  And there is more.  The Kanima has a master.  This master controls his mind and tells him who to kill.  He’s being controlled Danny.”

Derek walked back over and crouched down beside the two teens.

“And there is more.  There are hunters.  They try to kill us, werewolves…and the Kanima.  They know that Jackson is the Kanima now.  The Argents are hunters.”

Danny was shaking slightly.

“Why are you telling me all of this?”

Stiles slipped the ring out of his pocket.  “To save Jackson.  He’s being controlled Danny.  This ring is the only thing that will keep his master out of his mind.  But the only one he would take it from is you.”

Danny reached out and took the ring into his hand.  He caressed the stone before looking between Stiles and Derek.

“What do you need me to do?”

***  
  
Jackson shut his locker door only to see Danny standing on the other side with his bag slung over his shoulder.  Jackson raised an eyebrow at his friend before slowly pushing past him.  Danny simply followed.

“I don’t have time right now Danny.”

“Why not?  You never have time anymore.”

The voice inside of Jackson’s head was annoyed.

“Yea, well you’re kind of dead weight for me.”

It was like a knife to Danny’s heart.  The two had been best friends for such a long time.  Stiles and Derek had told him that the master inside of Jackson’s head would push others away.

“You and I both know that I’m the very best part of you.  Anyway, I was looking through some old things in the attic when I found this.  I wanted you to have it.”

Jackson sighed and took the piece of white silk before opening it to reveal a ring.

“Wear it.  I want to see what it looks like on you.”

“It’s not my size.”

“It is.  Just put it on.”

Jackson held back a growl before slipping it on to his finger.  Silence filled his head for the first time in so long.  The silence made him feel weak with exhaustion and he fell to his knees; clutching at Danny’s arms for support.

The hall was empty and Danny took the time to really look at Jackson.  The dark circles under his eyes were very clear now.  Derek had said that the master was using the Kanima at night; preventing Jackson from getting the rest that he needed.  Danny ran his hand through Jackson’s hair slowly.

“It’s so quiet Danny.”

Danny smiled softly.  “I know Jackson.  It’s going to be okay now.  Let’s get you home so you can get some sleep.”

Danny slung Jackson’s arm over his shoulder and supported most of his body weight as he walked him out to his car.  He helped Jackson into the passenger side before getting in and driving out of the school parking lot.

“I don’t…what is going on.”

“Don’t ever take that ring of Jackson.”

Jackson looked down at the ring as if just noticing it.  He ran his finger over the stone slowly.

“Does this have to do with the Kanima?”

Danny sighed.  “Stiles and Derek told me everything.  The Kanima has a master Jackson.  Someone is forcing you to kill people.  The ring will keep them out of your head and let you finally get some real rest.”

Jackson wanted to complain; but he simply closed his eyes.  He needed to sleep…it has been…so…long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 will have to wait until after Monday to see if we find out who the Master is.


End file.
